Lab rats meet austin and ally
by nikki kattamuri
Summary: the lab rats cast go to to sonic boom and meet Austin Moon and become friends with him and his friends...
1. Chapter 1

Austin & Ally with Lab Rats CHAPTER 1:

Adam, Bree, chase, Leo, Donald and Tasha were all on a family vacation in Miami Florida. It was mid summer and they were all enjoying themselves in the beating down heat of Miami. Adam, Bree, chase, and Leo decided to go to the mall where the sonic boom store is. So as they were strolling around in the mall they came across the sonic boom store and decided to go in.

"OMG THAT'S AUSTIN MOON!" Bree exclaims.

"Who?" Adam, chase and Leo questioned.

"You guys don't know who Austin moon is?!" Bree said.

"Nope." Adam chase and Leo said in unison.

"He is currently hottest and best singer ever!" Bree says with delight.

"Okay watever." Chase says uninterested.

"Im gonna go say hi." Bree says.

"Okay." Adam chase and Leo say.

"We'll come with me, I'm not going alone." Bree said.

"Oh all right" the three say.

"Hi Austin moon I am your biggest fan. Can I have a picture with you?!" Bree asks happily

. "Sure." Austin says. They take the picture and then Bree asks,

"Who are your friends?"

"These are my best friends. Ally, mys songwriter, trish, my manager and dez, he helps me with music videos." Austin introduces.

"Nice to meet you guys. If u didnt tell you before, I'm Bree. And these are my brothers Adam and chase. And that is my step brother Leo." Bree says.

"Nice to meet you." Adam chase and Leo say to dez ally and trish.

Then they do the same. Bree was feeling so happy and bubbly on the inside from getting to meet Austin and just being in his presence that she paniced and and super speeded away.

"Oh no did she just-?" Chase asks Adam in shock.

"Yes she did." Leo and Adam say.

"Oh no." They all groan.

Since Austin ally dez and trish had seen Bree super speeding away they were suspicious so they asked numerous questions, "What just happened? Why did Bree do that? What's going on?" TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Austin & Ally with Lab Rats CHAPTER 2:

After Austin, ally, dez and trish saw what they saw chase answered their questions with, "Bree is really fast at running."

"She won a trophy and everything." Adam says.

"She can even run faster than Adam!" Leo exclaims.

"O...K are you sure?" Ally asks.

"Yep. Nothing to worry about." Chase says very quickly.

"Okay we'll see you guys later." Austin says to them.

Then, Adam chase and Leo headed back to the hotel.

They found Bree there and chase asks, "What were you thinking Bree?! Why did you super speed out of sonic boom in front if them? They could have found out about our bionic secret."

"I'm sorry guys. I promise I'll be more careful next time." Bree apologetically says.

"Okay good." Chase says.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go find a bulldog and teach it how to surfboard. Cowabunga!" Adam exclaims.

"Adam, you can't teach a bulldog how to surf." Leo says. "Jokes gonna be on you Leo. Bulldogs can do anything." Adam replies. "Whatever." Leo says sarcastically.

The next day at sonic boom, "Don't you think that chase, Adam and Leo were acting a little bit suspicious?" Austin asks.

"A little." Ally and trish reply.

"They weren't acting suspicious at all. They had a good reason to why Bree was running so fast."Dez says,

"Oh my gosh dez." Trish says with disgust.

"Oh well we can still keep hanging out with them I mean it was just this once that they were acting really weird." Austin says.

And then ally agrees. "I guess that's fine." Trish and dez said.

Later that day Adam, Bree, chase, and Leo go to sonic boom to hang out with their new friends. They all acted like nothing ever happened yesterday.

"Hey guys!" Adam Bree chase and Leo say.

"Hey!" Ally says. "So what have you guys been up to?" Leo asks.

"Oh I'm finishing this new song or Austin to perform at the beach today." Ally happily says.

"That's cool. What the name of the song?" Adam asks.

"It's called, got it 2." Ally replys.

"It goes like this: Whatever it is I got it Don't know what to call it There's no way to hide it Yeah I got it too Whatever it is I got it dont know what to call it There's no way around it Yeah I got it too."

Adam, chase, Leo, Bree, trish, ally, and dez give him a huge round of applause after hearing such a great song.

"Hello Adam, Bree, chase, and pathetic little Leo." A sinister voice from behind said.

"I'm back too." Another sinister voice said. When Adam, Bree, chase, and Leo turned around to see that the sinister voices were, Marcus and Douglas.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here" asks Chase

"Am I not allowed to visit my children?" Dougless asks

"Definitely not, especially after what you put them through" Leo says.

"Leo my buddy who I was supposed to destroy" Marcus replies

"Marcus! You were dead when we left. The whole house collapsed down on you." Leo says, surprisingly

"I re-created him because I obviously can't have you three." Dougless says.

"Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo, who are these people and what are they talking about?" Trish asks.

Just then, Donald runs into the Sonic Boom and says" Give it up Dougless. You can't have them. I won't let you. Not on my watch"

"Marcus. DESTROY HIM! And do it right this this time." Dougless yells.

When Marcus used his bionic heat vision, Chase came in front of Davenport and used his force field to block Marcus's shot. Then Marcus used his super speed and super strength to knock Chase out and get to Donald. Chase, being the smartest man in the world, knew Marcus's plan and grabbed his arm and flipped him then he punched him right in the stomach. That sent Marcus flying!

"Bree, what is going on here? My store is a mess and my dad's gonna be here in five minutes! I can't clean this up in time!" Ally says frantically

"No problem I can clean it up in 2 minutes flat." Bree exclaims!

While Bree is cleaning Sonic Boom, Adam, Chase and Marcus are having a showdown! Austin, Trish, Leo and Dez are watching and laughing and eating popcorn like they were watching an action comedy movie, live! Ally was eating a protein bar and trying to keep up with what was going on.

"Leo. A little help here!" Chase yelled!

"Sorry I'm not available, ask Austin."

"Austin. Can you help us here? Grab the broom stick" Chase ordered.

"Yea sure man. Hurry up with the fight. Ally's dad will be here any minute." Austin exclaimed!

Right then, Ally walks up to Adam, Chase and Marcus and tells them to stop. Of course they don't listen so she got the mega horn and yelled into it. That stopped them!

"Hey Ally what was that about?" Adam asks.

"Um…. guys… look over there. There is something out there! Adam, Bree and Chase, check it out, PLEASE!" Trish and Dez exclaim!


	4. Chapter 4

"Um ok. Adam check the door, Bree come behind me and I'll open the door" Chase commanded

When Chase opened the door two people fell inside.

"Hater Girl? Chuck? That was you!" Ally asked

"Yes and we saw everything. That really fast girl cleaning the Sonic Boom, That short boy deflecting lasers and that tall guy using his incredible power of strength to throw stuff that would be so hard for anyone else." Hater girl explained

"Oh My Gosh! She knows about us!" Bree said

"Yea I do and I'm gonna put it on my website if you don't do something for us." Hater girl said

"What do we have to do?" Leo asked

"Who's he?" Chuck asked confusingly

"Leo, our stepbrother" Adam said proudly because he could finally say a right answer and not get yelled at.

"Ah meet us at 9:00pm at the mall and we'll tell you what to do" Chuck said

"UGH fine, we'll be there" Chase said

Later that day…..

"What was all that about yesterday? And tell us the truth. We can keep a secret. I PROMISE!" Austin said

"Ok they deserve the truth after what they saw" Bree said

"Ok we are superhuman bionic people and we each have different powers. Leo is our stepbrother who discovered us in our dad's lab in the basement. Adam is tall so he has super strength, energy field and heat vision. Bree is short so she has super speed and vocal manipulation. I have the most. I am the shortest and look geeky so I am the smartest man on the world, I have a force field, snot cannon, super senses, levitation and a lot others." Chase explained

"WOW this is a lot to take in. so anyway your secret is totally safe with us." Ally and Trish say

"Thanks so much! You are really good friends." Bree said hugging them

At night (8:50pm)….

"You guys made it" Hater girl said

"Tell us what we have to do." Chase asked impatiently

"At the beach when Austin performs I want you guys to sabotage it" Chuck said

"WHAT?! You want us to do that?" The lab rats yelled

"Yes or your secret gets out! WHAHAHAHAHA" Chuck and Hater Girl said


	5. Chapter 5

Austin and ally with Lab Rats  
CHAPTER 5:

"What?" Adam, Bree, chase, and Leo questioned.

"You want us to sabotage Austin's performance? What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked  
"Duh. It means ruin their performance on purpose." Adam replied.  
"We're not asking you what it means!" Bree exclaimed.  
"But I'm surprised you would what it means! Someone give him a pat on the back!" Said chase  
"Would you guys focus?" Bree said trying to get them back on topic.

"Sorry Bree, for the first time Adam has gotten something right and it's not in his panic mode." Leo exclaims

"Yea I guess. Good job Adam. Now PEOPLE focus!" Bree says loudly

"Sorry" Chase says

"Now let me get this straight, Hater Girl and Chuck. You want us to use our bionics to sabotage Austin's Beach show performance?" Chase and Bree say together

"Yes" Hater Girl says "And you better do it or THE VIDEO gets out."

After their meeting, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo go back to their mobile lab to sleep the night off.

The next morning…..

"Hey, did you guys meet with Hater Girl and Chuck?" Ally asked as soon as the Lab Rats and Leo walked in

"Yup and they want us to do something that will effect Austin's performance later at the beach" Adam said

"ADAM!" Bree, Chace and Leo exclaimed at the same time

"Sorry" Adam says

"Wait they want u to sabotage my performance?" Austin says panicking

"Yea, but we got an idea." Chase says

"We're gonna have Austin sing his song and in the background we'll have Trish and Bree sing in back and in that part have Austin lip-sing. Then we will turn the lights out and have you change clothes from plaid shirt, jeans and high tops to tee shirt, shorts and flip flops. Then when you're all changed we'll turn the lights back on. People will go crazy!" Chase and Bree explain

"That sounds AWESOME!" Austin and Ally say together


End file.
